Relatively long journeys in a vehicle, for example an automobile or a truck, may not be very interesting, in particular for a passenger in the vehicle, since the passenger generally does not have to perform any tasks and is therefore inactive. Entertainment games which can be carried out in the vehicle were therefore invented as early as at the beginning of the spread of vehicles. In this context, a game in which a place or district of registration is guessed or looked up using the license plate is known, for example. A game which is popular in the United States of America is the so-called “punch buggy” game. The participants look out for a Volkswagen “Beetle” and whoever first spots such a vehicle punches or pinches the arm of another participant and shouts “punch buggy!” with reference to the nickname of the Volkswagen Beetle. In addition, entertainment systems which play music or videos, for example, are used to entertain the occupants in vehicles.